This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and more particularly relates to providing a visual representation of question quality.
The amount of data and information available on the internet and other communication networks is growing rapidly. Question answering systems are one tool by which a user may find desired information. As the amount of available information increases, the need for question answering systems may also increase.